percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 17
Sabre POV I kicked Jewel to the ground, she crawled for her sword but i got there before her, i put my foot down on the sword and with one twisted motion snapped it like a twig. She looked at the broken blade in horror then up at me, her black hair in her face "Heh look at this, the hunter has become the hunted" i jeered at her, i grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air "Tell Nadine i'm coming for her next" I slammed her into the ground and she became silent. I sheathed my Katana and looked behind me "You can come out now Rose" suddenly a girl about my age tumbled out of a bush, her light green hair casscaded down to her shoulders, leaves stuck in, she had a gladius at her side and she wore the standard bronze armour "Thanks Sabre, don't know what would have happened if you didn't come" she stepped closer to me and hugged me, i shrugged her off "Yeah yeah yeah did you get the information Jack sent you out for?" Rose pulled out her phone and pressed the screen and up came a sort of GPS map "This will tell us where the Studio for the Running Man is, we'll be able to free all the half-bloods imprisoned there" I smiled at this, i finally knew where the studio is....and where Nadine is "Good, we better get this back to Jack" We walked down the path, i kept my hand on my katana handle as we walked down the road, Rose close behind him "So Sabre where have you been, Jack and me haven't seen you forever" she asked "I've been doing some recon, finding information on the stalkers" Rose seemed surprised "Really? How many are there?" "Three, for now, Jewel was one of them, Drake Night is another and some girl named Althea Holli, they're searching for the Convicts" "Don't call them that, they're innocent" I suddenly stopped, Images move around my eyes, my fathers sword clattering to the floor, Nadine looming over him, the flash of her blade as it...... I turned around and grabbed Roses shoulders "SO WAS MY FATHER BUT NADINE KILLED HIM!!!" She got free of my grasp and backed away in fear and her eyes seemed to awaken me, i took her hand and hugged her "Sorry..." "No its ok...i shouldn't have said that, but Sabre-" she pulled away and faced me "-Its our destiny to stop Nadine, she destroyed this once great green world and now our kind is much or less TV Entertainment for Monsters and Gods" I nodded "Lets get this information to Jack then" When we came to the base i was surprised to see a little kid with morphed gold and silver hair and eyes, he looked like he was lying on the couch, he looked like he was out of energy and his skin was deathly pale and his legs were bent in unusual angles "Josh?" Category:The Running Man Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page